The Search For Something More
by AprilL23
Summary: AU Set in the 1900's. Haley lived in Italy her whole life until her mother dies and she has to move to America. Her dad has been in America for the past 3 yrs. working. When Haley gets there she gets a job as a servant for Dan Scott. Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: TBA

Summary: Set in 1900. Haley is from Italy and moves to New York city with her grandmother after her mother dies. Her father, Rinaldo Galeotti, has been in NY working since 1897. Haley becomes a servant for her father's boss' family. Daniel Scott.

The Search For Something More...

Chapter 1 First Day On A Brand New Planet

Haley Caterina Galeotti stood at the back of the S.S. Italia and watched as the sun began to rise. The ocean waters was fairly calm as the large boat moved through it's depths. She looked far-off into the distance to where the place she once called home was no longer in sight. All that there was endless ocean sparkling from the sun's ever growing rays. She didn't know if she would miss her home or not. Sicily, Italy was the place where she grew up, took her first steps, and where her mothers body was laid to rest. Now she was headed to a whole new world. One where her father left to go just three years ago to find work. Sicily was a poor city and was rapidly being taken over by mobsters. Haley and her mother stayed there for her father was to return with money so they could move north. That was until her mother, Alessandra, became very ill and died just a few weeks ago. Haley was devastated, her mother was her best friend. And now she and her grandmother, Caterina, were on their way to join her father. In a whole new world.

"Excuse me miss?"

Haley turned to see an old American man standing next to her. She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"Do you speak English?" He asked rubbing his shiny bald head.

She smiled at him politely. "Yes" She had learned English at a young age. But she still had a thick Italian accent.

The old man returned the smile. "We're almost to America, and I'm looking for some workers. Would you be interested?"

Haley thought for a moment before continuing. "I already have work sorry. Do you know where Scott Design is?" She only knew the name of the company that her father was working for. But she had no idea where to find it.

The man looked at her surprised. "Yes. It's only the biggest construction company in New York. Don't tell me that construction will be your work?"

She let out a chuckle at his question. "No my father works there. I don't know where it's at. Can you tell me?"

"Che cosa stai facendo?" (What are you doing?)

Haley turned around to find her grandmother giving her a glare. "Stavo chiedendo a questo uomo i sensi." (I was asking this man for directions.)

Her grandmother was old fashioned and somewhat racist. She didn't like associating with Americans, unless she had to. Even then she didn't know hardly any english at all.

The old man looked at the angered elderly woman confused, then turned back to Haley. "When we dock you'll want to go into city and they have an office building there. Someone should be able to help you find your father."

"Thank you." Haley replied with a kind smile.

She turned back around to see her grandmother looking out at the ocean. "È bello."(It's beautiful)

"Sì è."(Yes it is) Haley added looking out across the Atlantic ocean.

-----------------

It was now half past three and Haley and her grandmother finally reached the office for Scott Designs. They got lost and found a friendly woman who showed them the way. Haley thanked her and ignored the comments her grandmother kept making about Americans being dumb yankees. She however was in awe of the city around her. There was large buildings everywhere, with people roaming the streets elegantly. There were people selling things on sidewalks, and shops that held the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. She looked down at her somewhat ragged, dress and sighed. She knew that she would never have the chance to wear something as gorgeous as that dress in the window.

Haley snapped out of her daze when her grandmother brushed past her into the office next to the dress shop. She reluctantly followed hoping her grandmother doesn't do anything stupid. She was too late. When she entered her grandmother was yelling at a woman behind a desk, who had no clue as to what was being said.

"Slow down mam. I don't know what you are saying." The dark haired woman said slowly as if she was speaking to a child. Which only fueled Caterina even more so then she was.

"I'm sorry." Haley stated as she walked up to her grandmother and whispered something in her ear quieting her outburst to a mere mumble. Haley then turned her attention back to the woman. "I'm Haley Galeotti. My father works for this company and I was trying to find him."

"What is your father's name?" The woman asked in an irritated tone.

Haley looked at her feeling herself get angry at how obviously rude this woman was being. "His name is Rinaldo Galeotti."

"I'll check the files." The woman deadpanned while going into another room in the back.

"Sarò all'esterno."(I'll be outside) Caterina said walking out the door angrily.

Haley watched her walk out before turning to face the desk that woman had occupied moments ago. She stood there for what seemed like forever until she heard the door to the office open again. She knew her grandmother wouldn't stay out there for too long.

"Can I help you with something?"

Haley whipped around to find a very tall man that looked to be around her age. When there eyes met she felt her breath catch in her throat. Everything about him was gorgeous. His jet black hair was slightly spiky and untamed. His features were strong and manly. But his eyes is what had her captivated. They were the color of a sapphire ocean.

"Umm..." He started to say again but was thrown off balance by the natural beauty standing before him. He completely forgot about what question he had just asked her. "Hi...I'm..." He couldn't even remember his own damn name. _Get yourself together he yelled at himself mentally. _

"Nathan? What are you doing back here I thought you went home for the day?" The woman asked coming from the back when she noticed her boss' son.

Nathan shook his head and looked up to the woman. "Umm...Yeah I was but I forgot some files." He looked back down at Haley and held out his hand with a genuine smile. "I'm Nathan Scott."

Haley looked down at his hand and put her hand in his. At the touch of his hand sparked something inside of her. "Haley Galeotti." She replied after shaking off the feeling that was brewing within her.

When she said her name, Nathan looked at her in surprise letting her hand go. "Galeotti huh? You wouldn't by any chance be related to Rinaldo?"

Haley's whole face lit up when he asked her that. "Yes he's my father. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Even better I can take you to him." Nathan stated with a smirk.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah come on I have a car outside." He put his hand on her back leading her to the door.

"Mr. Scott are you forgetting something again?" The woman asked from behind the desk when she noticed him about to walk out.

Nathan turned around, and let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Lucille. I'll be out in a minute Haley."

Haley smiled at him before walking outside to tell her grandmother their plans.

Nathan walked into the back office and went to his desk to get the file.

"How is Miss Sawyer doing?" Lucille asked from the doorway.

Nathan looked up at her confused for a moment at who she was talking about. Then it hit him. She was talking about his fiance, Peyton Sawyer. "She's been fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just thought that I would ask." Lucille replied with a knowing look.

Nathan sighed as he found the file he was searching for, and made his way out of the building. He looked to Haley who was standing just outside the door with an elderly woman.

"Nathan this is my grandmother, Caterina Galeotti. She doesn't speak english." Haley stated with a smile. He looked at her grandmother with a friendly smile.

"A che cosa state sorridendo? Stupido yank!"(What are you smiling at? Stupid yank!) Caterina mumbled the last bit.

"Nonna! Sia piacevole." (Grandmother! Be nice.) Haley said to her in annoyance. She looked up at Nathan who was smirking. "I'm sorry."

"Did she call me a stupid yank?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes. She is somewhat racist." She replied wary. She didn't want him to get upset and not take them to her father. She was shocked when he started laughing instead of getting mad. "You're not angry ?"

"No. I think that she is funny. Come on we should get going." Nathan replied sincerely walking over to his car.

Haley took a look at the automobile feeling uncertain about getting in. "Is this thing safe?"

Nathan started the car up and looked at her. "You've never rode in a car before?"

Haley shook her head feeling somewhat embarrassed. Her grandmother looked at the car with the same scared expression.

"It's completely safe. Besides it doesn't even go fast at all. I promise." He said looking into Haley's deep brown eyes. When she looked up into his eyes, she knew that he wasn't lying to her. So she climbed into the car while her grandmother hesitantly climbed in the back.

-----------------

They drove for twenty minutes before coming up to huge white house. Nathan turned the car off before climbing out. Haley looked at him bewildered. There was no way that her father lived here. Nathan started for the door until he realized that nobody was following.

"You're not coming ?" He asked when he turned around to find them still sitting in the car.

"My father lives here?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"Not exactly. This is my house. Your father works here." He replied causing her to become more confused. She took his word though, and followed him into the house with her grandmother in tow.

Nathan led them through the foyer and towards the back of the house to where the kitchen was located. Haley had yet to see anyone else in the house until someone entered the kitchen from a small pantry.

"Mr. Scott your home...Haley?" Rinaldo said surprised at the sight of his only daughter.

Haley walked up to her father and threw her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly. That's when he also noticed his mother that was standing behind Haley. "Madre" Rinaldo said as Haley pulled away so he could hug her grandma.

Nathan stood back watching the reunion with a smile. Until he heard a door slam from behind him meaning only one thing. His father was home.

"What the hell is going on in here? Who are these people?" Dan Scott lashed out at his son and servant.

Nathan couldn't help but to flinch slightly from the tone of his father's voice. After twenty one years his father still scared him. He looked to Haley and was astonished that she didn't look scared none the least. If anything she looked ready to pounce on his father for being so rude.

"Rinaldo you need to get back to work and these people need to leave. Now." Dan stated coldly.

Nathan saw that Haley was about to blow a fuse so he spoke before she had a chance to open her mouth. "They just came from Italy dad."

"I don't care. I want them to..."

"Mr. Scott we were actually wondering if you had any work for us?" Haley spoke up almost pleading with the man.

Nathan looked at her then his dad who was contemplating the question. "Weren't you just saying the other day that we needed some more help?"

"Brooke did say that she needed a new servant. And for the grandmother...I'm sure your mother can find her something to do." Dan said in a defeated tone while walking out of the room.

Nathan turned to look at Haley who looked very pleased.

"Thank you" She whispered with a genuine smile.

Nathan watched her for a moment. He couldn't ever seem to take his eyes off her. She was so mesmerizing. With her slightly curled, long brown hair and soulful eyes. Now she would be living with them as a servant.

But what he didn't know was that all their lives would be turned upside down.

------------------

There's the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue it?

Loves ya!

April


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the amazing replies! They meant a lot and got me pumped to write the next chapter!

I want to give a big thanks to everyone who read and liked the story so far! Much love to you all!

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Search For Something More...

Chapter 2

Haley finally finished hand washing all Brooke's clothes. Which was a hell of a lot more than she actually needed. It has been two long weeks since she had started working for the Scott household. And Brooke, Nathan's younger sister, was a complete wench to Haley all the time. Always making her do something horrible, from cleaning her shoes to her toilet. The only good thing that has come from Brooke so far, was that she gave Haley some new servants dresses to wear.

"Haley!"

Haley let out an irritated sigh as she heard Brooke yelling for her from inside the house. She sucked up her anger and trotted off to see what she wanted now, while carrying her freshly washed, clothes.

Out of nowhere, Haley tripped on a rather large tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She almost toppled to the ground with the clothes in hand, until two large strong hands grabbed her by the waist. She looked up and was met with a familiar pair of stormy blue eyes. The same eyes that she hasn't seen in the past couple weeks, since he brought her back to his home to work.

"Thank you" Haley whispered with a grateful smile, noting that he still hasn't removed his hands from her sides.

"No problem," Nathan replied looking down into her big innocent brown eyes. "How are you holding up with Brooke?" He watched as Haley tiredly roll her eyes. "Yeah she can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Haley couldn't help laughing at his comment. It felt good to laugh again, something she hasn't done in two weeks. "Yes she can. What about you?"

Nathan questioned her with his eyes. "Can I be a pain in the ass too?"

She let out a small giggle at his question. "No, I meant to say, how have you been holding up? I haven't seen you around the house."

He let out a chuckle himself. Realizing where his hands were still at on her waist, he quickly removed them and brought them up to rub his neck. "Uh...Yeah I've been working in the city."

Haley could tell by his actions that he wasn't telling the whole truth. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did. "I should get back to work." She stated, but not making a move to leave.

"Okay yeah...Maybe I'll see you around later?" Nathan said coming out more like a question than a statement.

Haley looked up into his eyes trying to read his emotions. "Maybe" With that said she walked off, disappearing into the house.

Nathan let out a long sigh and turned around. He was surprised to see Caterina, Haley's grandmother, glaring at him from the kitchen window. He shook his head to himself as he to made his way inside the house.

----------------------------------------

"Okay servant girl, I need my new shoes cleaned for tomorrow. And I need..."

Haley began to tune out what Brooke was saying as she continued to pile things into her open arms.

"...Oh and I would appreciate it if you will clean up my room. I have company coming over later, and I want it to be spotless." Brooke stated as she motions her hand around the cluttered bedroom.

"Brooke why don't you cut her some slack." Nathan sighs from his spot in the doorway. He had been standing there for a moment, watching as his sister piled her with chores.

Haley peaked her head from around the mountain of shoes and undergarments to see Nathan leaning against the doorway. She couldn't deny the feeling she got whenever he was around. He sent chills up her spine with just one look, and made her heart race.

Brooke shot her brother a glare. "It's just a few little chores...Wait...Why am I even explaining myself, that is what she's here for Nathan."

"What if you were in her shoes? How would you feel?" Nathan snapped back. He didn't understand why his temper flared up suddenly.

"It's fine. She's right, it is my job." Haley stated looking at Nathan with a thankful smile before leaving the bedroom.

"What the hell was that about? Did you and Peyton get into a fight?" Brooke shouted at him after Haley left the room.

Nathan turned his gaze from the hallway back to Brooke. "I just thought that you might at least try to be nice to her. Her mom just died Brooke and on top of that she had to pack up and leave her home, to a foreign country! And don't worry the wedding is still on!" Nathan replied raising his voice up a notch.

Brooke stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, gosh. I'll try to be nicer. What's got you so uptight?"

Nathan turned around to compose his rising anger. Something he shouldn't be taking out on his baby sister. "Nothing alright. Just try to be nice." He said to her then walking out of the room. He knew that there was no way in hell that he could talk to Brooke about his problems. She was best friends with Peyton, and that was one of his biggest dilemmas at the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------

Haley took off her servant's dress and was about to put on her old ragged nightgown when she heard a small knock on the door.

Nathan knocked softly on Haley's door, and then let himself in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up and saw her naked backside. His breath caught in his throat and forgot right there on the spot how to breathe again.

Haley quickly pulled the nightgown over her head and turned around. When she looked up to find Nathan standing there looking flustered, her face became ruby red.

They stood there in an awkward silence, until Haley couldn't take it no more. "Was there something that you need?"

He shook his head trying to shake the picture of her naked that, he was sure, would be imprinted in his mind forever. "Uh...Yeah." He watched her pull out the pins, that were currently holding her hair up in a bun. Her hair came falling down around her shoulders, causing him to forget what it was he did need.

Haley looked at him perplexed. "Well...What do you need?"

Nathan shook his head yet again, and turned around to be able to think straight. Something about her always gets him hypnotized into a trance that causes him to lose all thought. "Uh...Do you have everything you need?" It was the first thing that popped into his head, and it just rolled off his tongue. He kept his back to her while mentally cursing himself for asking such a dumb question. Of course she has everything she needs, she's been living there for two weeks now.

Haley gave him a puzzled expression, even though his back was to her. "Yeah I do. Thank you." She was confused on the way he was acting. So she decided to busy herself by pulling out her journal that she has had since she was a little girl.

Nathan finally dared to turn around, and look at her. She was sitting on the small bed with her legs up to her chest, writing in an old journal. The light from the candle sitting beside her, was illuminating off her naturally golden skin. And the next thing that he knew he found himself sitting on the end of the bed beside her legs. Haley looked up at him with a baffled expression.

"So uh...What are you writing?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat feeling slightly nervous. Even though he has shared a bed with quite a few number of women before, so that wasn't the case.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" The question flew out of her mouth before she could think.

He locked eyes with her, while mentally asking himself the same question. "I uh...I don't know actually."

"You are a confusing person Nathan Scott." She stated while continuing her writing.

"Have you ever had so many people around you all the time, but felt like you couldn't talk to any of them without being criticized?" He asked looking down at his hands.

Haley looks back up at him and when there eyes lock again, she sees the sadness in his. "Not really. But if you want someone to talk to, I'm a good listener." She set her journal beside her and sat up so she was closer, while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Nathan looks back up at her and can tell that she is being sincere. He also takes notice of how close they are, and the image of her naked floats back into his mind. And, before he knows it his hand casually falls on the inside of her bare calf. "Thanks Hales"

Haley felt a small smile creep across her face, at him calling her Hales. That was her nickname that only her mother called her. And it felt good to hear him say it, made her feel like her mother was sending her some kind of sign. She reached her hand up and brushed her finger lightly across his jaw line.

At her touch Nathan's breath hitched in his throat, automatically his hand on her calf slowly started to move up and down in a teasing manner. When he saw the glazed over look that filled her eyes, he leaned in closer to her. Haley's heart began to beat wildly out of control, and she closed her eyes when she felt his breath against her lips.

"Oh...um...Mr. Scott? Your father is looking for you." Jeffery one of the servants stated from the doorway causing Haley to jump back from Nathan. In the process she hit her head on the wall.

"Ow" She whispered rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay tell him I'll be right there." Nathan replied looking a little annoyed and relieved from the interruption. He got up from the bed and stopped in the doorway to look at Haley before leaving.

She watched him as he left the room, letting out a sigh.

---------------------------------------------

Okay so there's the update! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!

Loves ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the amazing replies! They mean so much to me!

Rating: T

The Search For Something More...

Chapter 3

It was an excruciatingly hot day for being early May. There was a slight breeze blowing through the air, soothing Haley as she titled her head back to relish the cool feeling. She had already rolled up the sleeves to her dress and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. It had to be like ninety degrees out today. She was thankful for the peace and quiet, for Brooke had gone into the city to shop. More things to have her wash. She lifted her head back up to stare out across the enormous crystal blue lake in front of her. The lake lay far from the house, almost out of view, surrounded by hundreds of thick trees. She had been coming down here every chance she got, just to lavish the beauty of it all. She wondered how nobody else in the house could not be drawn to this place, especially it being located in their own backyard.

Haley let out a small moan at the loss of the cool breeze. She turned back to the house, that she had practically sold her soul to, and contemplated on going back. She knew she should go see if her grandmother needed, help with her chores.

That's when she spotted Nathan walking out the back door accompanied with another man. They were laughing, and she noticed the other man looked to be about Nathan's age. He was almost tall as Nathan with shaggy blonde hair. Her eyes couldn't help drifting back to Nathan. He had his hands in the pockets of his slacks, and his shirt was hanging loose from it's usual spot tucked away in his trousers.

Her face broke out into a big smile just from watching him laugh. She couldn't stop the smile even if she tried. He was the only person that had that effect on her. It also helped that she thought he had the most addictive laugh that she has ever heard. A deep manly laugh with the hint of a boyish chuckle and she could almost see the twinkle in his eyes from her long distance by the lake.

She was about to turn back around to admire the lake once again, until her brown eyes met his blue orbs. A shy smile equipped with a blush crept across her angelic features. Ever since a month ago when they almost kissed, Haley had been very shy around him. Sure they still talked about many stuff, joked around, and goofed off periodically. But still to this day, he could make her blush like no other.

When she noticed Nathan and his friend head her way, she immediately turned around, and tried to make her hair look more presentable. She turned back around after amazingly put her hair in a neat french twist, something her mother showed her how to do. She said it was quick and looked beautiful.

"Hey I see you found the lake," Nathan smiled at Haley as she turned back around.

She returned the smile and glanced toward the lake. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Yes it is," Nathan watched as a few stray hairs blew around her face when another breeze picked up. He heard someone coughing behind him causing him to realize that she once again gave him short term memory loss. "Uh...Haley this is my best friend Lucas Roe."

Haley smiled at the blonde haired man taking note on how good looking he was up close and personal. "Nice to meet you"

Lucas had been checking out the petite brown haired beauty on the way down to meet her. She was incredibly gorgeous for being a servant. He could totally picture her as being a goddess in a previous life. "Hi. Nice accent, where ya from?"

"Italy," She politely smiled at him before turning to Nathan. "I uh...Brooke's probably back, so I should go."

"No," Nathan shot out quickly, collecting an amused expression from Lucas. "Brooke...I mean. She's not back yet."

Haley gave Nathan a curious look. "Ok," She turned back to the lake again brushing hair from her eyes. "How come nobody comes out here?"

Nathan watched her again for a moment before admiring the lake himself. "We used to come down here all the time when I was a kid. There's a rope sing right over there on that big oak tree." Nathan chuckled pointing to the left to a monstrous tree that sat up on a hill right by the lake.

Haley and Lucas looked over at the tree, and sure enough there was an old wore down looking thick rope hanging from the biggest branch on the tree. Lucas began laughing when he saw it. "Oh man, it's really still there. Remember when Brooke first swung off it?"

A big goofy smile broke out across Nathan's features. Haley looked between the two somewhat shocked from the information. "Brooke used to swing from it?" She had a hard time believing that. Brooke was so prissy and didn't seem the type.

"Yeah when we were like what, ten?" Lucas now had the same goofy smile Nathan had. "Me, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton."

Nathan's smile faded immediately at the sound of his fiance's name. Haley noticed the change in his demeanor and realized it had changed at the name of this Peyton person.

"Who is Peyton?"

Nathan looked to Lucas who was about to open his mouth and answer, so he quickly spoke up first. "She's a friend."

Lucas eyed Nathan suspiciously wondering why he didn't tell the whole truth, until Nathan shot him a glare. Haley watched the silent exchange utterly dumbfounded. It was obvious that Nathan was lying, just by how quickly he answered the question and the tone in his voice when he said it.

She was about to question them further to get the truth, however Brooke's squealing sounded from the backyard of the house.

"HALEY!"

"I better go," Haley looked to Nathan then to Lucas. "It was nice meeting you Lucas." She gave him a sweet smile before heading to see what Brooke was so giddy about.

Once Haley had disappeared up the hill and out of earshot, Lucas turned to Nathan. "What the hell was that about?"

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his dark messy hair. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Surely you had to have some sort of reason for lying to her?" Lucas watched his best friend carefully as he mentally asked himself the same question. Then realization hit him and he smiled knowingly. "You like her."

Nathan looked to Lucas with an absurd expression. "What? No...She's not...I just...No. That's just ludicrous," He shook his head and chuckled looking back to the lake. "Good one Luke."

Lucas's smile grew wider as Nathan babbled his words. "I know you do, I can tell by the way you look at her. She is pretty. Much better looking than all these city girls who are becoming phonier by the day."

Nathan couldn't hide the smile no longer as he put his hands in his pockets, releasing a deep sigh. "I don't know why, but I feel drawn to her," He twisted back to face his best friend again. "Maybe I just need to slap some skins with someone, it's been awhile." He let out a nervous chuckle. He didn't like talking about intimate stuff.

Lucas didn't buy it for a second. He knew Nathan liked the girl more than he should. "Yeah and besides she's a servant. Dan would have a cow if you ruined his shot at the Sawyers' heirloom." He let out his own nervous chuckle at an attempt to make a joke of the situation.

Nathan tried to smile but it turned into pained expression, one that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

----------------------------------------------

Haley followed Brooke up the grand staircase carrying numerous dresses. She didn't know how one person could own as many shoes and dresses as much as her. I guess that's what happens when your born with a silver spoon.

"I have a surprise for you servant girl," Brooke turned to give Haley a dimpled grin as she walked into her bedroom. "One that you will love!"

Haley let out a sigh as she went to Brooke's closet to hang up her new things. Brooke came up behind her and pulled the dress off the rack she had just hung up.

"Yes. This is the one," Brooke held up the gold colored, corset dress examining it. She then looked to Haley with a smile. "Do you know what kind of dress this is?" Haley looked at the beautiful dress and then back to Brooke dumbfounded. "It's the new fashion trend." Brooke hinted with raised eyebrows.

Haley continued to stare at her with a confused expression. "It's very pretty. But I'm afraid I'm not up-to-date with the fashion trends."

"It's a hobble skirt with the new corset top. All the guys will fawn over any one woman who adorns them, I'm sure of it." Brooke took the dress off the hanger, showing the two separate items. "You see the corset is strapless, but it fits tightly. Like not being able to breath tight. Which will make your waist tiny and your breasts look larger than life."

Haley let out a giggle at Brooke's choice of words and how serious she was being. "Sounds painful."

"You get used to it," She handed the top to Haley then held up the long skirt. "The skirt is pretty much the same as the top. Very tight fitting, but it has a slit up the middle to show off your legs and gives access to walk. Now are you ready for your surprise?" She beamed excitedly.

Haley grimaced at wondering what kind of surprise it would be. Most likely one that will endure torture. "I suppose." It couldn't be so bad because it looked like Brooke was about to burst with joy at any given moment.

"The dress is yours," Brooke handed the skirt to Haley whose eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets.

"I can't accept this." Haley shook her head after the initial shock wore off and tried to hand the dress back to Brooke.

"Oh no," Brooke folded her arms across her chest shaking her head as well. "You will accept, and you will love it."

"No this thing had to have cost a fortune. I just...I can't." She continued to try to get her to take it back, but Brooke wouldn't budge.

"You deserve it. Besides gold isn't my color. Now I want you to go try it on," Brooke stated firmly. "You can go behind my changing screen."

Haley gave her a forlorn look, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. So she walked behind her changing screen eliciting another excited squeal from Brooke.

"Do you need help?" Brooke asked after about ten minutes of silence. Periodically she could hear Haley mumbling to herself in Italian.

Haley stood behind the screen mumbling curse words to herself. How in the hell did someone manage to get these dresses on? She managed to get the skirt on and was now trying to figure out the top. "Uh...I don't know which way the top goes on."

Brooke appeared behind the screen and looked amused at Haley who had the top on backwards. She had sweat starting to bead on her forehead, you could tell it was her first time in a glamorous dress. "Here let me get it for you." She chuckled when she turned the top around, and pulled the strings to the corset tight, causing Haley to gasp loudly.

"Ow...It's to tight." Haley whined struggling for air as she pulled it tighter.

"It's supposed to be that tight. Just slow down and take long deep breaths through your nose," Brooke tied the strings together and turned Haley around. "You look beautiful. Now all you need is a little blush and lipstick."

Haley nearly tripped when Brooke drug her over to her vanity and pushed her down in the chair. "Brooke I don't know how you could wear these things," She tugged at the top of the corset trying to pull it up. "Shouldn't I have another top on over this?" She almost felt naked in the thing and was sure if she bent over she would expose her chest.

Brooke smiled as she applied, blush to her cheekbones. "It's the new summer trend. No more long sleeved blouses," She pulled out a red lipstick and put it on Haley's lips. "You have such a natural beauty to you. Their now rub your lips together."

Haley did as she was told while Brooke grabbed her hand and led her to the old antique floor length mirror in the corner of the room. Haley looked at her reflection and let out a surprised gasp. She looked absolutely divine. She never thought that she would see the day where she looked this gorgeous.

Brooke smiled at Haley's reflection with the utmost satisfaction. "Now we need to see the reaction from a man. I'll be right back." Before Haley could respond she was out of the room.

------------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas were headed inside to get something cold to drink when Brooke ran into them.

"Two men even better," Brooke smiled at them mischievously. "Come on I want your opinion on something."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other utterly baffled. "Opinion on what?" Nathan eyed his younger sister cautiously.

"You'll see. Now come on." Brooke headed inside towards the stairs. Nathan looked to Lucas who just shrugged and followed Brooke.

Once outside Brooke turned to her brother and his friend. "Okay I want the honest truth." She opened the door and headed inside.

"Truth to what Brooke?" Nathan asked getting annoyed by his sister's actions. He slammed into the back of Lucas who had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Haley. "Damn Lucas." He pushed his friend and came further into the room.

His mouth literally dropped open when his eyes fell upon Haley. She was standing there looking hesitantly shifting from one foot to the other. The skirt she had on had a slit up to mid thigh showing off her smooth tanned legs. He almost groaned remembering just last month when he had felt just how soft and smooth her legs really were. His eyes roamed up to the corset she was wearing. It was something he was sure that supposed to be under a blouse. The gold colored of it was glittering and it hugged her bust tightly, showing off the right amount of cleavage. The right amount to elicit a massive bulge in his pants. Then his eyes reluctantly met with her brown ones, and he knew she was feeling insecure standing there under everyone's intense gaze.

"Well?" Brooke prodded breaking them from their thoughts.

Lucas looked to Brooke who had a smug expression on her face. "Well it looks like you talked Haley into being your own personal dress up doll," He chuckled as Brooke playfully hit him in the arm. "I was joking! You did amazing. You look beautiful Haley." He turned to Haley and smiled at her.

Haley smiled back at him shyly before turning to look back at Nathan. She could feel the blush spread over body at the way he was intently leering at her.

"Nathan?" Brooke walked over and shut his still open mouth. "So I take you like my work to?"

Nathan finally let his gaze drift to Brooke for a moment. "Uh...yeah, nice job."

Brooke rolled her eyes at him and turned to flirt with Lucas. Someone she has had a crush on her whole life.

Nathan turned back to Haley thankful Brooke distracted herself with his best friend. He slowly walked up to her and brushed the stray hairs back that was hanging loosely around her face. He had been wanting to do that ever since down by the lake. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed the skin just below her ear as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Haley's breath hitched in her throat at his touch and tingles shot through her entire body. This was the first time he touched her like this since the almost kiss, a month ago. And it felt good, made her feel alive. "Your sister is very persuasive." She smiled up at him her voice barely above a whisper.

"You look positively stunning," Nathan's voice came out in a husky deep tone practically dripping with sex. Haley's eyes glazed over with lust and desire while his turned the darkest of blues. He couldn't help looking down at her chest again noticing her breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing. And he couldn't help the small almost silent groan that escaped his lips this time. Haley felt an unfamiliar wave of sensuality wash over her causing her body temperature to rise ten degrees when Nathan locked eyes with her again. "Just like a goddess."

"Nathan..." Haley practically purred softly licking her full lips.

Lucas glanced over at Nathan and Haley across the room while Brooke was telling him about this party that was taking place in the city in two weeks. He zoned her out when he noticed how close Nathan was to Haley and he was massaging her neck? He had to do something before he mauled her right there in Brooke's room. Because how Brooke and Peyton were the best of friends, that wouldn't turn out nicely.

"Nate how about we go hit a couple balls in the backyard?"

Nathan immediately dropped his hand and put a little more distance between himself and Haley. His hand automatically came up to run through his hair, like he did any other time he was frustrated. He tried to ignore the pained expression that came over Haley's face at his sudden actions. "I'm sorry, I got to go." With that he turned and walked out of the bedroom after mumbling something to Lucas on his way out.

Haley stood there completely flustered by the situation. Why did he always act like he was going to kiss me and then just walk out? Ugh...God! She was so frustrated right now, her whole body was still on fire and all he did was looked at her.

Brooke watched Lucas and her brother leave with a smile totally oblivious as to what had happened. "Isn't Lucas just plain out dashing?" She looked to Haley and noticed how flushed she looked. "Golly what did Nathan say to you?"

---------------------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas had been out in the backyard hitting baseballs for the past hour in silence. Lucas was beginning to get tired of it and watching Nathan smash the hell out of balls in an angry manner.

"So uh...What was that up there?" Lucas timidly asked. He already knew that his best friend was pissed and didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Nathan turned to look at him. "What was what?"

Lucas flinched at his icy tone. But decided to hell with it, he wanted to know what was going on. Because even a blind man could tell that there is something between the two. "Come on man! You guys were practically having sex with your eyes."

Nathan let out frustrated sigh and picked up another ball. He tossed it in the air and hit it so hard with the wooden bat that it split right down the middle. He threw the broken bat on the ground and turned back to Lucas. "Nothings going on. Like you said she's a servant."

Lucas stood there jolted. Oh there was definitely something going on. "And what if she wasn't a servant?"

Nathan planted his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter anyway. My future is already planned out." He looked back up at Lucas with a stone face before heading inside making sure to slam the door.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait. My life has been hellacious. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a long wait. Hope you guys have given up hope on me yet, and that this chapter exceeds your expectations! Reviews are love!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

**The Search For Something More...**

**Chapter 4**

Haley was in the middle of helping out her father prepare dinner, when Nathan and Dan came walking in. When she heard his voice she looked up and her whole face brightened. Nathan looked up at the feel of her eyes on him, and his own face broke out into a smile.

Rinaldo came up behind his daughter to gather the freshly cut vegetables that she had been dicing, catching sight of the exchange from the corner of his eye.

"Are you listening to me Nathan?" Dan questioned irritable as he sat down at the small breakfast table.

Nathan shook his head and turned around to face his father. "Yes dad, you were talking about this huge opportunity in merging with Coletti Industries."

Dan smiled somewhat proudly. Nathan was thankful that the past couple weeks, he had been learning to at least pay half attention whenever Haley was around. Especially where Dan was concerned.

"Not just huge son. This IS the deal of a lifetime. If we merge with them, then we won't have to worry about money for the rest of our lives."

Nathan turned back around to lean against the counter, once his father busied himself with the daily Times. When he made eye contact with Haley again, he stuck his tongue out at her. Haley was happy to return the gesture, accompanied with a quiet giggle.

Rinaldo again caught sight of the childish exchange and fear overcame him. He wasn't sure what to make of the two and their little relationship, if you will. But he was certain that if Dan Scott was to catch a glimpse of what he did, that his family would be shipped right back to Italy. And he sure as hell didn't want his daughter caught up with an American, she will marry an Italian man.

"Haley dear, will you go, see if your grandmother needs any help," Rinaldo instructed her quietly in Italian. Haley looked to her father whose face was void of any emotion.

She nodded her head as she wiped her hands off on her apron. But before she walked out, she turned to give Nathan one last smile. Rinaldo watched Nathan as his eyes followed Haley's figure disappear down the long hallway.

When Nathan let his eyes land on her father, he was met with an unfriendly glare. "Stay away from my daughter, Mr. Scott." He whispered loud enough for only Nathan to hear, then turned around to finish cooking dinner.

Nathan's brow furrowed together. Was that a threat? He was completely perplexed by his statement. It wasn't like he was after his daughter, after all they had become good friends. So why would he tell him to stay away? If anything, it made him want to go after her, it made her more of a challenge than she already was. And somehow thinking of her as a challenge made Nathan feel like a loser, or better yet, a coward.

---------------------------------

Haley made her way up the grand staircase slowly. She had to admit that things haven't been so bad with working in the Scott household. Sure it was horrible at first, but things eventually got easier, everything sort of turned into a routine.

As she walked by Brooke's room she heard the ever to familiar squeal of delight, which used to make her cringe, but now it brought a smile to her face.

"Haley get your butt in here!"

Haley stopped in her tracks and turned to head back to Brooke's doorway. "Is there something you need?"

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully as she folded her arms over chest. "No silly! I want to invite you out with me tomorrow."

Haley cocked her head dumbfounded. "How do you mean?"

"You're so foreign, it's cute!" Brooke said with a dimpled smile. "There's this party in the city, and I want you to come with me as a guest."

"I don't know Brooke...I should be here helping my father or grandmother." Haley replied warily. She wasn't sure on what a party really was, for she has never attended such an event. She has only heard stories about them from Brooke.

"You're my servant right?" Brooke prodded as Haley gave her a nod. "Well then I shall need your services as a friend to go with me. Besides it's the perfect opportunity to wear the dress I gave you! So please... Come with?"

Haley contemplated it for a moment. "Fine..."

She was cut off by another high pitched squeal, and Brooke clapping her hands excitedly. "Perfect! I promise that you will have the best time!"

Haley couldn't hide the smile etched across her face as Brooke engulfed her in a tight hug. And she just knew that she would have an excellent time. It's not everyday that the poor little servant girl gets to go play with the rich.

-----------------------------------

Nathan stood outside Haley's bedroom door for a moment thinking about what Rinaldo had said to him before dinner. If he went in and talked with her a minute, would it be disobeying his order? And to think of it, why should he obey any order from him? He was however just the cook. Before Nathan could question it any further in his head, the door flew open, causing him to startle.

Haley stood there with an amused and somewhat shocked expression on her face. It was not really shocking at all, he usually came to her room around this time of night, like clockwork.

"Nathan what are you doing just standing there?"

He shook himself from his momentary spell that fell upon him whenever he laid, eyes on her. "I...Uh...I was thinking. Were you going somewhere?"

She just stood there smirking, an attribute that she picked up from him. "Actually I knew you were out here. I heard you mumbling to yourself," He planted his trademark smirk right back at her. "Do you want to come in, or are you going to stand there all night?"

"For your information, I was not mumbling, and I think I kind of like it out here in the hallway."

Haley chuckled at his comment, but recovered quickly by shrugging her shoulders. "Fine have it your way..." She began to shut the door on him until he put his hand into stop it.

"No wait! I was just joking, of course I want to come in."

She smiled as she opened the door back open for him and went to sit back on her bed. Nathan closed the door behind him and sat in his usual spot at the other end of her bed. This was their routine, he sat and talked to her about his dad or anything else that was bothering him.

Except for Peyton that is. He still hasn't gathered enough courage to tell Haley about his fiance. He felt like if he told her then he would lose the unspoken connection between them. And that was something that he wasn't ready to give up. Especially when he hasn't even figured out what that is.

"So Nathan Scott tell me, why does someone as dashing as you, not have a girlfriend?" Haley asked with a devious smile from over the top of her journal.

He couldn't help feeling like he was punched in the gut, letting out a soundless gasp. Not because he felt like he was being unfaithful to Peyton for having these undeniable feelings for Haley. But to Haley for lying about Peyton.

"Never found the right girl, I suppose," He replied looking at his hands. He didn't know why, but he felt if he was to look in her eyes, then she would know that he was lying. "So you tell me now, Miss Haley Galeotti, did you leave a boyfriend back home?"

Haley smiled shyly at him as her face turned beet red. She focused her attention back down at her journal as she scribbled away furiously. "I sort of, never had one before."

Nathan couldn't hold back his laughter, and upon hearing him Haley's head snapped up mortified. She playfully slapped him on his leg that laid beside her. "You're serious? You've never had a boyfriend before?"

"No, I never really had the time for that sort of thing," She replied honestly, and he gave her a disbelieving look. "No really. I've worked since I was twelve and then when I was eighteen my mother became ill. I helped my grandmother take, care of her until she passed."

Nathan could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke of her mother. Although he has never lost a parent before, he can somewhat know how she feels. His mother pretty much laid in bed all day, drunk. So she was never really there for him if he needed her.

"I'm sorry about your mother Hales, I know you guys were close." He stated sincerely giving her hand a gentle squeeze. And there was that feeling again. The same feeling that he got everytime they touched or brushed by one another. That same feeling that he couldn't explain even if he tried.

She looked down at their hands with a small smile. She loved these moments. He was always so caring with her, something she hasn't even seen him do with Brooke. He could never know how thankful she was for making her feel so comfortable in their home. Not just as a servant but as a friend too.

"Your sister has insisted that I go with her tomorrow night." Haley looked back up at him curious as to how he felt about it. Even more curious as to see if he would be going as well.

Nathan arched his eyebrows at her. "Are you going?"

"Yes" She watched as his demeanor changed slightly. Like he was unsure if he was happy about it or angry. "I want to go, because I've never been. But I feel like I won't fit in."

"It's not all exciting as Brooke makes it out to be. All the people who attend those parties are snooty and fake." He stated while running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Will you be attending?" She leaned forward against her knees with a childish glint of curiosity in her eyes.

He let out a sigh as he stared into her eyes. He hadn't really planned on attending the party, but now that he knew that she would be going, it sounded more tempting. "I'm pretty sure Lucas will make me go with him."

Her face lit up with a mixture of excitement and relief. She didn't really think the party would be interesting at all without the Nathan Scott in attendance. "Good, then you can save me from Brooke, if the moment arises."

Nathan stared deep into her big brown eyes, and he could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up speed. He has wandered the past month about what it is about her that turns him into a vegetable.

He actually made up his mind one night that she was a witch, that she had cast a love spell over him. But he thought otherwise for it couldn't be a love spell. Its not love that he feels. Is it?

Haley stared back into his eyes slightly confused. He seemed to be off in his own little world, but his face looked flushed. "Are you feeling well Nathan?" She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek.

At her touch he snapped out of his trance, and he could feel the shivers run up and down his spine. "Did you say something?"

She had to take a deep breath at the sound of his voice, all deep and husky, almost eliciting a moan to escape her lips. "You feel like you're running a fever, are you feeling well?"

He could feel his body temperature rise a few degrees from just having her hand on his cheek. He couldn't help wondering if his whole body would catch on fire if her small hand was caressing something else, to be more precise, below the belt. That thought instantly caused him to groan from the bulge growing in his pants.

"Your burning up, maybe you should go see the doctor tomorrow," She insisted with concern as she got up from the bed to grab a cold washcloth. When she turned back around she found Nathan standing with his back to her, running his hands through his hair. She placed a hand gently on his back and began rubbing it soothingly. "What's wrong Nathan?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nathan let his head fall back as his eyes closed from the sensations that she was causing. He could feel himself starting to lose all control, meaning that he would yet again take another cold shower. "I...Uh...I got to...Go to bed now. I have an early morning."

He finally turned around to look at her, and was met with a disbelieving stare. "Well here take this and put it on your head, it will bring down your fever." She stared up into his intense blue orbs with her glowing brown eyes.

He accepted the cold washcloth from her without breaking eye contact, while his other hand came up and softly brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Goodnight Hales."

A small, but sweet smile made its way across her face at her nickname. And her eyes couldn't help lingering down to his lips, and she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Nathan knew what she was thinking, for he had been wondering it for quite sometime now. And then he wonders why he hasn't just kissed her to get over this infatuation.

"Nathan..." Haley whispered taking a step closer, her voice almost begging with want, with need.

He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly took notice of how close they were and how she was staring at him so intensely.

"Nathan...Kiss me..." Her voice was so soft that he almost didn't hear her, but that didn't stop the fact on how tight his pants got from those two little words. He thought for sure that his heart would beat right out of his chest at any given moment.

She stood their feeling foolish, for the words just came right out of her mouth before she could have a chance to think. And now that her thought process was back in working order, her face shown her embarrassment. She tried to hide it by looking at the concrete floor. "I'm sorry...I don't...I don't know what I was thinking...I just..."

He watched as she began to ramble onto hide her humiliation, he reacted by cupping her cheeks softly and raising her face to look into her eyes. She stared into his eyes questioning them with her own.

But before she had a chance to blink his lips were on hers. She was shocked out of her mind, but quickly recovered by bringing her hands up around his neck. Her whole body was on fire, she would've never thought in a million years that such a simple kiss could feel so good. A simple kiss that could make you go weak in the knees, and a thick fog that would leave your brain hazy.

Nathan could feel the electricity flowing through his veins and awakening his body. He parted his lips and slightly forced her mouth open with his tongue. This was technically her first real kiss, so she mimicked his actions with her own tongue.

And if he thought that he was losing control earlier, then he had another thing coming. He was ready to throw her on the bed and ravish her like some crazed animal. He had to get out of that room, for much needed quiet time. So he let, go of her and backed up as far as he could get and bumped into the dresser.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." He stated between much needed breaths.

Haley watched him perplexed while regaining her own composure. "Did I do something wrong?"

He could see how insecure she was feeling by the look on her face. "No...No...I just...I need to go..." And with that he was out of the room before she had a chance to say another word.

Once down the hall and around the corner, Nathan leaned up against the wall. His hands came up to run through his hair and down his face. What the hell was that?! He thought if he would kiss her once, then this thing, this attraction he had for her, would go away.

But it only added to the fire that was brewing within him. And now he felt more guilty than ever, for lying to Haley all this time about Peyton. He finally decided that tomorrow at the party he would get drunk and find someone to slap skins with. Then maybe, just maybe, he will get Haley Galeotti off his brain.

-----------------------------------------

Haley awoke the next morning, more tired than she has ever been in her life. She didn't get hardly any sleep at all the night before, and Nathan Scott was the reason why. She stayed up forever thinking about the kiss.

That, knock you off your feet, make the world stop spinning, earth shattering kiss. And she wondered why he seemed so into it one second, then regretting it the next.

But she still couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face everytime she thought about it. In her eyes it was perfect, even after he fled the room like she had the plague.

She got up out of bed and changed into her servants dress, pulled her hair into a messy bun, then headed upstairs to begin her daily chores.

Once upstairs she headed into the kitchen to find her father already preparing breakfast. She gave him a sweet smile when he looked up upon hearing her enter the room, a smile which he didn't return. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion, but shook it off figuring that he must be having a bad morning.

"Do you need any help?" She tried while walking over to grab an apron that was hanging on the wall by the pantry.

"You can start cutting up some fresh fruit." He replied without a glance while pouring some pancake batter into a skillet on the stove.

Haley immediately grabbed some fruit out of the fridge and began dicing, stealing a glance at her father. She could tell by his attitude that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

Rinaldo let out a deep sigh, but still did not look at his daughter. "What are you doing with Mr. Scott's son?"

Her hand slipped at his question, accidentally cutting her finger with the knife she was using. "Ow!" Nathan entered the kitchen upon hearing Haley's shriek. He saw the blood on her finger and was at her side before her father could react.

"What happened?" He asked with concern after bringing her hand to the sink and running water over the wound.

She looked up at him, staring into his eyes for the first time since the kiss the night before. And that's when she remembered the question her father had asked her. "My hand slipped."

Nathan's mind went reeling back to the night before, as well, and his eyes lingered down to her lips for a moment. He cleared his throat before bringing his attention back to the matter at hand, or here, finger. "Well it's not to deep, I think a bandage will do just fine. Come on and I'll wrap it up for you."

Haley could feel her heart begin to beat faster, with the way he looked at her. And she knew exactly what he was thinking about with that look. She glanced back at her father, who looked somewhat angry, before following Nathan down the hall towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bandages and peroxide. He went to work on her finger, while she watched on.

She kept thinking about her father's question. _What are you doing with Mr. Scott's son?_ What did he mean by that? She could tell that her father wasn't pleased with Nathan, for he was practically burning a hole in his head while he tended to her finger.

And she couldn't help wondering what exactly was going on with Nathan and herself. She couldn't deny the fact that she had developed some unexplainable feelings for him. But she just figured it was only a silly crush, and that it would go away with time. And she couldn't honestly believe that anything more could come from such a crush, she was however just the poor servant girl.

After applying the last piece of tape around the bandage, he looked up at Haley noticing that she was in deep thought. "Look Haley about last night..."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up into his eyes. "You don't have to say no more, it was a mistake. Can we just forget that it ever happened?" She lied. She knew that there was no other choice.

He looked at her slightly confused, but mostly relieved. He was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't be able to forget that kiss. "Yeah my thoughts exactly."

She gave him a forced smile before looking down at her bandaged, finger. "Thank you. I uh...I should get back to work."

He could tell that it was a fake smile but decided not to say anything about it. "I guess I'll see you at the party."

Haley nodded her head and with that she left the room to go start her chores.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was now around six O' clock and Haley had finished up her the last of her chores. She was just about to head for the servants bathroom to wash, when Brooke found her.

"There you are," Brooke grabbed her hand and started leading her upstairs. "Come on we need to get ready."

"But Brooke, I was just about to go wash." Haley stated coming to a halt, causing Brooke to stop dead in her tracks.

Brooke let out a chuckle. "Of course you are silly, no offense but you smell ghastly. You will be washing up in my bathroom." Haley smiled as Brooke began leading the way upstairs once again.

After about two hours of primping, and selecting the right shoes and handbags, the two were finally ready to go. Brooke had chosen a red dress almost identical to Haley's glittering gold one. She adorned red heels, with matching red lipstick. Her was up in a tight french twist to show off the pearl necklace and matching earrings.

Haley wore a pair of Brooke's black heels, and opted for light makeup to illuminate her natural golden tone. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist, with a few tendrils hanging loosely around her face. She argued with Brooke for almost twenty minutes about taking off the gold cross necklace, that her mother gave her a few years ago, to wear some of her jewelry. But in the end Haley won the battle, to which she prided herself. It was not easy to win an argument against the almighty Brooke Scott.

Around eight thirty, the two made there way downstairs where their chauffeur had been waiting for a half hours. On the way down they ran into Rinaldo, someone Haley didn't think about seeing.

"Haley what do you think your doing?" Rinaldo asks angrily in Italian.

Brooke arches an eyebrow confused as to what he just said but with the look on Haley's face she knew it wasn't a compliment.

"Brooke asked me to attend a party with her," Haley replied back in Italian, she needed to get out of there and quick before her father decided to make her stay. "I'll only be gone a few hours."

Thankfully Brooke grabbed her hand and drug her off towards the front door, and she had the distinct feeling that she would get an earful from her father tomorrow morning. But she didn't care about that tonight, for tonight she was going to live like royalty.

---------------------------------------

They arrived in front of a large building, that had people crowded outside waiting to be let in. The chauffeur opened the door of the car for them, and when they stepped, foot on the sidewalk, all eyes were on them.

Brooke had her dimpled trademark smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. Anyone could tell that she clearly enjoyed the attention, but Haley however was not used to it all.

"Brooke wait," Haley whispered after getting out of the car. Brooke turned around with a confused look when she noticed the scared expression on the other girl's face. "Do I have something on me, on my face, in my teeth?" Haley asked quickly looking down at her dress then back up to the dumbfounded Brooke. "Everyone is staring."

Brooke let out a giggle. "Get used to it sister." With that Brooke turned around, and headed for the entrance with a nervous Haley in tow.

Haley was awestruck upon entering the large fancy building. The place was completely packed with women wearing their best dresses, and the men sporting black tuxedos. There was a huge stage equipped with a full on orchestra, playing harmoniously. The whole place had certain elegance to it that seemed as though it came straight out of a fairy tale.

"Brooke this place is amazing," Haley looked to her right, where Brooke was located, and was met with a glare from someone she did not know. Haley tried to give the woman a friendly smile only to receive the cold shoulder. She looked around somewhat panicked trying to find the dimpled brunette. "I'm going to kill you Brooke Scott." She muttered to herself as she headed into the large ball room filled with hundreds of people.

After searching for ten minutes with no luck in finding Brooke, Haley found herself taking a seat at the bar. And she couldn't help wondering why she even came in the first place. She should've known that Brooke was going to desert her the first chance that she got.

"May I offer you a drink Miss?"

Haley looked up to see an old man holding a glass of champagne, with a smile she accepted the drink, and turned back around to look for Brooke.

----------------------

Nathan let out a deep sigh as he tried to tune out what the blonde bimbo, that was currently hanging on him, was saying. It's not that he wasn't attracted to her, he most definitely was. She had it all, long legs, big breasts, but no brains.

Lucas had deserted him about twenty minutes ago to get drinks. And he sure in the hell could use a brandy right about now.

"Nathan are you even listening to me?"

Nathan let out another tired, sigh. "I have to get something to drink." And without a second look, he headed off towards the bar.

He and Lucas had arrived an hour ago, and so far every single woman in the place has come up to him. Hell he even had a few married women ask to go to the restroom and lock the door for a quick round. But for some inane reason, none of them grabbed his attention.

He got halfway to the bar when someone finally did grab his attention, stopping him dead in his tracks. He could recognize that smile anywhere. And those soulful brown eyes, even from their distance, that sent an electric shock wave soaring through his veins.

Nathan made his way over to the bar, brushing off a couple girls along the way. When he finally reached his destination he casually sat down next to the brown eyed girl.

"So are you having fun yet?" He asked after accepting the brandy the bartender sat in front of him.

Haley looked to her left to find the ever so familiar face of Nathan Scott. She had to admit, that even after the past nights events, she was extremely happy to see him. And he was looking so gorgeous in his classic black tuxedo.

"Can't you see that I'm jumping with joy?" She deadpanned, as she turned to face him. "How about you?"

He let out a chuckle as he took a drink of his brandy. Then he finally let his eyes meet her glowing brown orbs. "I'm better now." His face was serious and his voice was deep, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. They continued to gaze into one another's eyes until Nathan got a slap on the back.

"There you are Nate man," Nathan turned to find some friends of his that he grew up with Edward Townsend, Vincent Carter, Andrew Wilson, and Lucas Roe. "Whose the hottie?"

Nathan looked to Haley, then back to Edward somewhat nervous. "This is a friend of Brooke's, Haley Galeotti. Haley this is Eddie, Vince, Andy, and you already know Lucas." Haley gave them all a polite smile, thankful that she didn't get introduced as the servant girl.

"Are you here with any one Haley?" Eddie asked moving next to Haley, not even trying to hide the fact that he was undressing her with his eyes. He slid an arm around her bare shoulders, squeezing her to him. "As far as I can see, you are the most beautiful woman here tonight."

Haley couldn't hide the blush that took over her face. Eddie was very good looking and tall like Nathan. "Thank you, and I'm not here with any one."

Nathan watched on as Eddie whispered something in Haley's ear causing her to giggle. Then something inside of him snapped, and he could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Why don't you go, find some other helpless girl to try to seduce Eddie." Nathan demanded standing up and glaring at his friend.

Eddie looked to Nathan perplexed. "What the hell is your problem Scott?"

Haley looked between the two and noticed the anger in Nathan's eyes. Lucas also took, note, but what he saw was very clear, jealousy.

"You're my problem Eddie, so just go find another girl to use and leave Haley alone." Nathan stated his voice slightly raising as he stepped closer to his friend.

Vince and Andy both looked at each other confused as to what the problem really was. While Lucas let his head fall back with a sigh, knowing exactly what the problem was. He just hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, apparently it was, maybe worse.

"Nathan thank you, but he's not..." Haley spoke up starting to get annoyed but was cut off by Eddie.

"No I think I know what the problem is here," Eddie moved away from Haley and stepped up to Nathan. "Am I cock blockin Scott? Did you want to use her first? I thought you was more of the tall curly blonde type..."

BAM

Before any one knew it, Nathan punched Eddie dead on his left jaw sending him to the floor. Lucas quickly grabbed Nathan and led him away from the crowd that was beginning to develop around Eddie.

Haley watched as Lucas pulled Nathan away, and out of sight. She turned back around to see Andy and Vince helping Eddie up while he held a hand up to his bloody lip.

"Haley what's going on?" Haley turned around to find Brooke, someone she couldn't be happier to see.

-----------------

"What the hell Nathan?" Lucas asked once he got his best friend out on a balcony upstairs. He watched as Nathan ran a hand through his hair and down his face in frustration. "Are you going to tell me why you snapped on Eddie like that?"

"I have no clue Luke..."

"Don't give me that shit Nate." Lucas stated getting annoyed.

"Look I don't know...He was all over Haley and..."

"And you got jealous..."

"What?! No way man...I don't get jealous..." Nathan exclaimed trying to laugh it off.

"Well there's a first time for everything. And you can't sit here and tell me that you weren't jealous, cause you were," Lucas waited for Nathan to protest, and was surprised when he didn't. "And you know what else I noticed tonight?" Nathan looked to Lucas with a confused expression. "You brushed off every single woman that threw themselves at you tonight."

Nathan continued to stare at his best friend dumbfounded. "So, and your point is?"

"You tell me." With that Lucas walked back inside to leave his best friend in deep thought.

Nathan stood there looking out across the balcony at all the cars driving down below on the city streets. He knew what point Lucas was trying to make, he just didn't want to admit it. He was sailing through uncharted waters and he was completely lost on what to do. Not only with how he felt about Haley, but with his whole family, not to mention his engagement to Peyton.

He thought for sure that he would come here tonight and find another woman to occupy his mind, but that plan backfired in the worst way possible. He ended up punching a very good friend because he was jealous. Jealous of a girl that he would never be able to have a relationship with.

"Hi"

Nathan turned around to find the girl that he had been mentally beating himself up over for the past couple months. She stood in the doorway to the balcony looking more beautiful than ever. A few stray hairs blew freely around her face from the night breeze. The bright city lights surrounding them was illuminating her features, and making her golden dress shimmer.

"Hey" He watched as she walked over to stand next to him, placing her small hands on the railing to look out across the city.

They both stood there in silence, as Haley looked down at the streets, and Nathan's eyes never left her. She let out a deep sigh before she let her eyes roam up to gaze at the stars. "I appreciate you taking up for me with your friend, but I'm a big girl Nathan."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just know how he is with women, and I didn't want him to fool you." Nathan replied while clearing his throat.

Haley turned towards him while wrapping her arms around herself after feeling a chilly breeze pick up.

"Are you cold?" He asked taking off his tuxedo jacket. "Here wear this," He placed the jacket around her shoulders and ran his hands up and down her arms. That's when he noticed her cross necklace. "Is your family religious?" She looked up at him confused, and he let his finger linger ever so softly on the cross that laid just above her breasts.

"Oh...Umm...We're Catholic." Haley whispered as she watched his hand fiddle with her necklace, then trail up across her collarbone, stopping to massage the skin at the base of her neck. She suddenly forgot all thought as her breathing became more rapid from the sensations he was creating.

She let her head fall back slightly as a quiet moan escaped her lips, and that was all Nathan could take. He slipped his free hand around her waist and brought her body flush up against his own, and his mouth came down to her collarbone where his other hand had been.

Haley was blown away by his actions but didn't dare say a word, it was like her body craved him, and she could never get enough.

She let her hands come up the front of his shirt feeling his chiseled chest through the white dress shirt. Nathan felt his pants grow tight from the feel of her small hands caressing his chest. He placed hot open mouthed kisses up the side of her neck, to the spot just below her ear.

Then reality set in when they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway of the balcony. Startled, the two jumped back from one another to find a semi-shocked Lucas standing there. Haley began blushing profusely, and headed for the exit, not daring to look at Lucas as she passed by.

Once Haley was gone Lucas made his way over to his best friend, who was still catching his breath. Nathan finally looked at Lucas and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That wasn't what it looked like..."

"Yeah I'm sure it wasn't. I'm sure you was just helping her get something off her neck." Lucas deadpanned with a somewhat amused expression.

Nathan let out an irritated sigh. "I just...Uh...After last night...I...Um...She was..."

"After last night?" Lucas shook his head with a chuckle. "This isn't the first time that this has happened?"

Nathan looked to his friend defeated. "No," He ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell am I doing Luke? I can't control myself around her. She has this spell or something on me."

"I can't tell you what to do man, but if I were you, I would be careful. What if that was Brooke that caught you guys and not me?" Lucas questioned worried for his friend.

"I know, I know." Nathan looked up into the sky and let out a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with her Luke."

Lucas looked to his best friend, surprised. He knew that he liked Haley more than he should, but for him to fall in love with her. That was something that could ruin so many lives. "Just be careful Nate."

Nathan nodded his head, and knew what Lucas was talking about. This was something that he put a lot of thought into. And he couldn't come up with any other explanation, it was new to him. He had never been in love before, but he was pretty damn sure that this was the real thing. There was only one thing left to figure out, what was he going to do about it?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is you guys! I hope everyone loves it, and that it's long enough! Remember reviews are love!!!!!!!!!!!

Loves ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Hey everyone! I know you all probably think that I have have dropped off the face of the earth, and I am so sorry. I do intend on finishing my stories that I have abandoned. I finally got found some time to update this story, and I wanted to know from you guys which story you want me to update next. So i hope you all can forgive me and continue to read and share your thoughts...

Chapter 5

Haley sighed as she looked out the window at the moonlit sky. She made it back home from the party almost a hour ago and Brooke had talked her into having a 'slumber party' in her room. She was lost in deep thought about the events that happened earlier in the evening.

She was very confused about everything. About Nathan and his mixed signals. Her fathers suspicion about her friendship with Nathan. Her own feelings about Nathan. And she had to admit to herself, that those feelings scared the living daylights out of her. She seemed to lose all control and thoughts when he was around.

"Don't you think so?" Brooke asked walking back into her bedroom from her walk-in closet after changing into her nightgown. "Well..." She then noticed Haley sitting on the windowsill staring off into space completely oblivious to what she was saying. "Haley!"

"Yes?" Haley snapped out of her thoughts and turned toward Brooke.

"Did you even heard a word I said?" Brooke asked putting a hand on her hip.

Haley gave Brooke an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Brooke, what was it you asked?"

Brooke went and sat down beside Haley on the big bay windowsill. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but never mind about me at the moment, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Haley was kind of taken back, Brooke has never asked anything that doesn't involve herself. "Just some stuff."

"What's his name?" Brooke asked turning towards Haley while sitting Indian style. She looked at her impatiently.

Haley creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Whose name?"

Brooke sighed. "The guy you are so obviously thinking about," when Haley gave her an even more confused, Brooke pressed on. "Don't give me that look, you have all the signs of someone in love. The off in space dreamy look. So who is he?"

Haley couldn't hide the smile as Nathan immediately popped into her head. She felt her face get hot as she remembered the feel of his mouth on her neck kissing up to her ear. Her hand went up to her neck as though she could still feel the warmth of her skin from his breath.

"I know that look, you are definitely head over heels servant girl. Who is it? I'm dying here," Brooke asked eagerly.

Haley looked back to Brooke and smiled shyly. "Nathan."

Brooke's eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets. Then just as she was about to open her mouth to speak there was a soft knock on the door.

"Brooke is Haley in there?" Nathan opened the door slowly and peeked his head. He looked at the two girls sitting on the bench in the large window. Brooke looked like she had just saw a ghost, and Haley looked embarrassed. _What were they talking about? _"Haley your father is looking for you."

Haley was happy for the intrusion, Brooke didn't seem to happy about her confession. She gave Nathan a grateful smile as she passed by him on her way out his sister's room.

"What the hell Nathan?" Brooke practically screamed at him after Haley left.

Nathan slightly jumped at the tone of her voice. "What?"

She got up from her seat and walked over to her older brother. "Please don't tell me that you're sleeping with _her_." She pointed out the door in the general direction Haley had just went.

"What? No!" Nathan was caught way off guard with that question. _What the hell did Haley tell her? _"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because she just practically admitted to being in love with you." Brooke said, her tone dripping with accusations.

"She did?" Nathan could feel his heart swell thinking of the possibility. His mind started to wander until he saw the glare his sister was giving. He had to play this off, or else shit was going to hit the fan. "What can I say, lots of girls are in love with me. I'm irresistible."

Brooke eyed him suspiciously, he was hiding something. The way his eye lit up when she told him Haley was in love with him. It was the same look Haley had when they were talking a short while ago about the 'mystery man'. "Oh my god," The light bulb came on in her head. "_You love her too_?"

Nathan tried to give her his best disturbed expression. "Get out of here Brooke," he exclaimed trying to sound disgusted. "I'm engaged."

Thats when it hit Nathan. _Did Brooke tell Haley about the little fiasco he was stuck in? _

"That doesn't mean a damn thing Nathan. I'm not stupid, I know you don't really want to marry Peyton. Which I don't see why not, she's a great person." Brooke could see right through him, he almost had her fooled for a minute.

"Yeah she's a great person, but I'm not in love with her. I don't want to marry someone that I don't love." Nathan shot back, he could start to feel his temper rise.

The two siblings whipped around towards the door when they heard the floorboard squeak.

Haley was standing there with a look of utter shock, there were tears in her eyes getting ready to spill.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I'm just going to go to my room for the night." She choked, straining to keep her emotions at bay. Before either of them could reply she took off back down the hall.

_Shit! _Nathan felt sick to his stomach. He looked to Brooke, to his surprise, who seemed remorseful. She looked like she was getting ready to say something but Nathan didn't give her a chance, he took off after Haley.

He knew his sister would definitely be down his throat tomorrow and antagonizing him about Haley, but right now he could care less.

He caught up with her just as she entered the kitchen, he tried to grab her arm to stop her but Haley yanked out of his grasp. She whipped around to face him, he could see the fury in her eyes.

"_Do not touch me._" She whispered, but it somehow seemed louder than if she would have screamed it. Nathan took a tentative step in her direction, but she just took one step right back. "Don't come near me." The tears that were at bay flooded over and down her cheeks.

"Haley, I'm sorry. Please let me explain," He begged taking another step forward. "It's not what you think."

"You are _engaged_. What else is there to explain?" Haley stepped back and she felt the counter behind her. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself while wiping the tears from her face.

Nathan felt his heart break at the sight of her crying, knowing he was the cause for the tears. "I was planning on telling you tonight, that why I came up to get you. Iused your father as an excuse to get you away from Brooke. But then we started arguing...I never meant for you to find out that way."

_That's why my father was in bed. _"You lied to me, why should I believe anything that you say?"

"My father is making me get married, I have no choice!" Nathan yelled, he realized he was to loud and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've been trying to tell you for the past few weeks, but I could never find the right words, or the right time."

Haley could hear the desperation in his voice. She could see it in his deep blue eyes. Her heart broke at his words. _He is engaged. He lied to me. I'm just a servant, it wouldn't matter if he wasn't engaged or not. They could never be anything more than employer and employee._

"It doesn't matter. We both know that nothing could ever be more with us regardless of the situation," She stated, then continued in an icy tone. "We could have been friends, but you ruined that chance."

Nathan flinched at her words. He closed the gap between them in one stride barely leaving an inch of space, placing his hands on the counter blocking her in. "You don't mean that."

Haley looked up into his eyes, and she could feel herself getting lost in the deep pools of blue. She quickly came back to her senses before she was overcome with the trance he always put her in. "I do mean it. I can't trust you Nathan Scott."

He felt a pang in his heart. "I don't love her. I don't want to marry her, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose the connection between us."

She looked away as she felt more tears well up in her eyes. _I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm not going to show him that I'm weak. That it hurts me to so much. _"There is no connection Nathan. Now if you'll excuse I would like to go to bed now." She tried to push his arm to let her through but he didn't budge.

Nathan didn't believe any of it. He knew she felt it too. So he cupped her face in his hands, raising it to meet his gaze. He saw the uncertainty in her brown eyes and before he could stop himself he kissed her.

Haley tried to push him away but she couldn't resist the emotions that he awakened in her. She gave into those emotions and kissed him back. This kiss was raw, and needy. He pressed up against her, sandwiching her between the counter. He moaned into her mouth as she ran her nails down his back.

"Ottenga l'inferno assente da lei!" (Get the hell away from her!)

They immediately jumped away from each other and turned to see Caterina standing in the doorway to the kitchen. And she did not look happy at all. In fact she looked furious.

"Gli mantenete le vostre mani ripugnanti di yankee fuori!" (You keep your filthy yankee hands off of her!) Caterina yelled marching towards Nathan while shaking her fist at him.

Nathan backed up as the old woman came at him, he was actually frightened of her. She looked ready to kill. Haley stepped in right before her grandmother could get any closer.

"Nonna! Sono benissimo, esso ero niente. Non ha fatto male nulla." (Grandmother! I'm fine, it was nothing. He didn't do anything wrong.) Haley said grabbing her arm gently and turning her around to head back to their rooms. She stopped dead in her tracks, her father was standing there.

Nathan mentally groaned. _How much more screwed up can this night get? _Rinaldo looked even more furious than Caterina. And he didn't think that was possible.

Haley felt her stomach drop. She started to open her mouth to say something, but her father cut her off.

"Ottenga ora inserire." (Get to bed now.) He didn't even look at his daughter, he was to busy shooting daggers at Nathan with his eyes.

Haley flinched at his icy tone and guided her grandmother past him towards the basement door. She turned around to glance back at Nathan before following Caterina down the steps.

Nathan shifted his weight onto his other leg feeling uncomfortable under Rinaldo's intense stare. After a few minutes of silence he couldn't take it anymore. "Look I know you said to..."

"No you look_ boy_, I told you to stay away from my daughter," Rinaldo shot at him his words laced with venom. "She will be with an Italian man, not a stupid American. I will not tell you again to stay away from her, and that is a threat Mr. Scott."

Nathan was speechless. He watched as the older man turned and headed back down towards his room. _What the hell! Where does he get off calling me a stupid American? And he did threaten me this time! _Nathan ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Shit!"

Haley had just went into her room after calming her grandmother down and in bed. She let a long shaky breath. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard a loud knock on the door.

She already knew who it was before answering. Her father.

She contemplated ignoring him and pretending to be asleep. But she was pretty positive that he would eventually kick the door down. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard another loud knock on the door.

"Haley I conosce il vostro sveglio. Apra il portello ora, o lo romperò per scolarmi." (Haley I know your awake. Open the door right now, or I will break it down.)

Haley let out another shaky breath before opening the door. _Here we go._

As soon as the door opened her father backhanded her right across her face with enough force to knock her to the ground.

She brought her hand up to the right side of her face, it felt as though it were on fire. She could already feel her cheek swell. Haley met her father's livid eyes, she felt her own fill back up with tears. Her father has never laid a hand on her, her entire life.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing she could think to say.

"Stiamo andando di nuovo alla prima cosa dell'Italia la settimana prossima. Faccio abbastanza risparmiare soldi per spostarli a nord," (We are going back to Italy first thing next week. I have enough money saved to move us north.) Rinaldo declared. "Fino ad allora, li desidero rimanere via dal sig. Scott." (Until then, I want you to stay away from Mr. Scott.)

Rinaldo continued to glare at her, daring her to argue with him. When he was sure she wasn't going to contradict him he left for his own room.

Haley sat there for a moment in silence, her hand still covering her throbbing cheek. She was foolishly hoping that the whole night was just a bad dream. But the pain from her face and in her heart took away all hope that she had left.

She finally dragged herself off the the floor and climbed into bed. She was so exhausted, but sleep didn't come right away. She laid there for a good portion of the night trying to figure out a way to stay in America, she most definitely didn't want to move back to Italy.

And no matter how many times she argued with herself, the only reason she wanted to stay was because the same Mr. Scott her father threatened her to stay away from.

_Isn't love grand?_

That's it for now folks! Please let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say thank you to everyone who hasn't given up hope on this story and is continuing to read it. I have decided to finish this one before updating any of my other stories, that way I don't get sidetracked again. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please share your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Chapter 6

Haley awoke the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She moaned as she rolled over, she was mentally exhausted. She reluctantly climbed out of her small bed and made her to the door while rubbing her eyes, willing them to open. She opened the door to find her father there looking very impatient.

"Ottenga vestito! Abbiamo lavoro molto da fare." (Get dressed! We have a lot of work to do.) Rinaldo shot at her. He then noticed the swelling on his daughters face. He instantly felt guilty for hitting her, but quickly shoved that feeling aside while remembering the past nights events. He glared at her a moment longer before turning and heading back to work.

Haley let out the breath of air she didn't realize she was holding in at the sight of her father. She was afraid that he was going to hit her again. Her eyes welled up as she thought about how angry and disappointed her father had looked the night before. _No I can't fall apart now, not again. _She fought back her emotions while grabbing her clothes to head to wash up. Hoping to wash away all her worries for the time being before she had to face her reality.

* * *

Nathan sat quietly at the breakfast table sipping on his coffee. He was looking at the newspaper before him trying to force himself to actually concentrate on reading it. He was lost in his own thoughts of Haley and her father. For the past hour that he'd been sitting there he could feel the glowering eyes of Rinaldo boring into his head. Yet every time he me met the older man's stare, he would look away like he was actually hit by the daggers of Rinaldo's eyes.

"You better eat up son, we got a busy day ahead of us." Dan said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at his untouched plate of bacon and eggs. "I'm not really hungry." _It's probably poisoned. _He glanced at Rinaldo in the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see his icy stare still on him.

"Well you just better be on top of your game today. We've got a lot of paperwork and drawings to finish up for the proposal we're presenting tomorrow night." Dan stated while folding up his own newspaper and setting it down beside his empty plate. "Brooke left this morning to go stay with Miss Sawyer for the evening."

_Great. Now Brooke will go blab her mouth to Peyton about our fight. _"I've already got a few sketches laid out for the proposal that I want you to check over." Nathan replied laying his newspaper down as his father had. He didn't want to talk about Peyton with him, so he avoided the subject all together.

"Fantastic, I have a few contracts made up that we..."

Dan's words died on Nathan as Haley walked in from the basement door. She was looking down and made her way straight over to her father. Nathans heart immediately picked up pace at the sight of her. It was beating so loud he was surprised that his father would it hear it across the table. He could barely see her face as she spoke quietly to her father. He watched her body language though as her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her hands. Rinaldo looked angry as he whispered to her, she only nodded her head and left the room.

His gaze shifted back to Rinaldo after watching Haley's retreating figure, and he was once again glaring at him. He undoubtedly saw Nathan watch after Haley. This time Nathan held his stare, shooting his own daggers at the elder man forcing him to turn away first this time.

* * *

Haley made her way out of Brooke's room closing the door behind her. She couldn't lie to herself as to being happy, when she heard news from Jeffery that Brooke would be gone all day and night. Brooke seemed very upset last night and she didn't want to be in the path of that war-zone.

She made her way down the hall to Mrs. Scott's room. She never really went in to her room to clean, that was her grandmother's job. But her father had told her that Caterina was staying in bed today because she was feeling ill, so Haley had to pick up her chores for the time being as well.

She slowly opened up the door, the room was completely dark with the exception of the sunlight peeking from behind the heavy drapes covering the windows. She could make out a figure underneath the covers of the king sized four post bed, there was a half empty champagne bottle on the end table next to it. Haley set to work, picking clothes up off the floor and empty wine glasses scattered throughout the room.

Haley froze on her way out the door when she heard a loud, muffled groan coming out from under the covers.

"I need some water."

"Coming right up Mrs. Scott. Would you like me to bring you something to eat as well?" Haley asked politely as she waited by the door for her to answer.

"No, just bring me some damn water!"

Haley ducked just in time to miss the glass that Mrs. Scott threw at her. It hit the wall hard shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

_What the hell? _Haley immediately left the room and headed for the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the mess and her damn glass of water.

After she returned and gave her the glass of water, Haley began to clean up the mess. Mrs. Scott sat upright in bed as she pulled out a bottle of pills from the end table, popping a few in her mouth chasing them with the water. Haley kept stealing looks at her to make sure she wasn't going to throw anything else. Mrs. Scott noticed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Mrs. Scott sighed as she leaned back against the headboard. "I have a very bad headache," She followed Haley's line of vision to the champagne bottle next to the bed. "It helps with the pain."

Haley only nodded. After all the time she has lived here at the Scott household she realized that she didn't know anything about Mrs. Scott. The only thing she knew was that she stayed kept up in her room all day in a drunken stupor. "Pain from what?"

"From my illness," The older woman took another drink of her water before setting it on the end table. "I've never seen you here before, are you new?"

"I've been working here for a couple of months now. The woman that usually comes in here is my grandmother," Haley finished dumping the rest of the glass into the small garbage bin before standing up. "I have to say that I'm a little hesitant to ask..."

"Hesitant to ask what?" Mrs. Scott looked at her curiously.

"If you need anything else?" Haley braced herself for another possible flying object. She was however threw off balance when she heard the older woman start to laugh.

"You're funny. But no, I promise not to throw anything else at you. What's your name?" Mrs. Scott asked with a smile.

"Haley."

"Well Haley it's very nice to meet you. You may call me Deb. Now that my headache is gone, how about we talk more about getting something to eat."

Haley smiled back at her before nodding and heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan walked into the house later that day starving. It was now lunchtime and he was famished seeing how he skipped breakfast for fear of being poisoned. As he passed the staircase he heard laughter coming from one of the rooms upstairs. His curiosity getting the best of him had him following the sound.

He made his way down the hall as he determined that there was two different people laughing. One sounding like Haley. He was even more shocked when he reached his mother's open door and saw the pair sitting on the bed with what looked to be a photo album spread out between them. He stood there watching them in shock. He hasn't seen his mother laugh, let alone smile, in quite some time. She seemed so lively and and the sight immediately caused a smile to form on his face.

His gaze then shifted to Haley. She was looking at a picture intently while listening to his mother tell a story. He couldn't help but chuckle as Haley cracked up laughing.

Haley and Deb stopped laughing and looked up when they heard Nathan chuckle. He was standing just outside the door watching them outlandishly. Haley tensed up a little at the sight of him and returned to looking back down at the photo in front of her.

"Nathan honey, how are you?" Deb asked her only son.

"I'm doing okay. It looks like you finally are too." Nathan replied with a slight edge to his voice. He couldn't help it, he was pissed at her for laying in bed all the time drinking the day away for the past year.

"I'm felling better today, thanks to Haley here." Deb said turning to give the younger girl a genuine smile.

Haley returned the gesture. "I didn't do anything. I only dodged that glass you threw at me." She joked laughing at their earlier encounter. Ever since she brought back Mrs. Scott some breakfast the two talked and got to know one another.

"You threw a glass at her?" Nathan asked his mother incredulously. And now they were sitting there joking about it. _What the hell happened when I was gone?_

"Yes I did, but then I apologized." Deb laughed again at the confused look on her son's face.

"I won her over with some pancakes." Haley added while finally looking Nathan straight on for the first time since last night. She frowned slightly when she saw the worried look on his face.

"I thought you said you dodged the glass?" Nathan asked as he walked over and sat opposite Haley on the bed.

"I did," She replied dumbfounded. His hand came up to lightly brush her swelled cheek, and then it dawned on her what he was referring to. "Oh that...I...um...I ran into a door." _Ugh! I'm not a good liar._

Deb inquisitively watched the two. She saw how concerned Nathan was with Haley and smiled knowingly. "Didn't you say it happened this morning?"

"Yes. You know how clumsy I can be." Haley stated looking down at her hands. She couldn't tell Nathan or anyone else *that her father had hit her.

Nathan could tell that something was up by the way Haley was acting. She wouldn't look him straight on, and she was fiddling with her hands. Clear signs that she was lying. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she was so blatantly lying to him.

"So I heard that you got quite a fright at the beach a few years ago." Haley looked back up at Nathan with a smirk, she wanted to desperately avert the attention from herself.

"Do you remember that day we went to the pier?" Deb laughed remembering the story she just shared with Haley moments before her son walked in.

Nathan tensed up a little. He remembered that day all to clearly and not because of the memory his mother was thinking. "Yeah I remember, it was the day you started drinking." He saw the guilt overcome his mother's features.

"Look Nathan I know that I haven't been myself lately..."

"Lately? Try the whole fucking year!" Nathan shot at her getting off the bed, he caught the worried look on Haley's face.

"There are reasons..." Deb tried again, but her son cut her off once again.

"Yeah I'm sure, I know dad is a real ball of joy to be around, but you don't see me drowning myself in liquor to avoid his bullshit!" He could feel himself losing his temper. He didn't mean to blow up on his mother, he just couldn't hold it in no longer.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I just..."

"I don't care mom," Nathan headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "I don't care because for the past year I needed you, but you didn't care." With that he turned and stormed out of the room leaving his mother near tears.

Haley sat there stunned. She had no idea what just happened. One minute they were sitting there laughing and talking and the next Nathan was yelling at his mother. She looked to Deb who was struggling to fight back tears.

"He doesn't know?" Haley asked timidly.

Deb sighed as a few tears broke the barrier and rolled down her cheeks. "No," She looked to Haley helplessly. "How am I supposed to tell my kids that I'm dying?"

* * *

Haley finished drying off the last plate before placing it back in the cabinet. She bit her lip absentmindedly as she lost herself to her thoughts once again. She was worried about Nathan. He had taken off earlier after the fight with his mom and hasn't been back home since.

"Sto andando andare controllo sulla nonna." (I'm going to go check on grandmother.) Haley said to her father who was preparing some pies for tomorrow evening. He gave her a curt nod, not even bothering to look at her.

Her father had yelled at her for being gone so long earlier while she was with Mrs. Scott. She hadn't even realized how long she was up their with her, until she ran into her furious father. He demanded that she check in with him every hour and to inform him if a chore was going to take longer than expected.

Haley walked into her grandmother's room to see that she was asleep.

She had come down a while ago to check on her to see that her grandmother looked to be in pretty bad shape. Her skin was all pale, and her eyes were a little pink and looked sunken in slightly. She had been coughing so bad it shook her whole fragile frame. Haley couldn't help but feel guilty for not coming to see how she was doing sooner.

She squat next to her bed and felt her head with the back of her hand. She was burning up. Haley got up and went to grab the washcloth out of the bowl of water that was sitting atop her dresser. She wrung it out before returning to her grandmother, placing the cool washcloth on her forehead. Caterina stirred a little at the contact before going into a coughing fit.

All Haley could do was watch her helplessly. She reached for the cross on her necklace as she sent a silent prayer while a lone tear tracked down her face.

After she was sure her grandmother was back to sleep and comfortable, she headed back upstairs. She was going to see if her father had anything else he wanted her to do before she went to bed. But as she passed by the back door she stopped, and before she knew it she was outside heading back towards the lake.

It was dark but the full moon and stars were shining bright tonight. She could see the reflection of the moon and stars glistening on the calm lake making it even more beautiful. She could already feel some of the tension leaving her body, that was until she heard the all to familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Nathan called a few feet away from his spot on the ground under a big oak tree. He got up from his spot and cautiously made his way over to her. He actually glanced around to make sure her father wasn't going to jump out from behind the bushes with a butcher knife.

"I needed to get away for a little while," Haley looked away from the lake to meet his eyes, she saw him walk over to her from the corner of her eye. "Nathan I meant what I said. We can't be friends."

Nathan could hear the anguish in her voice and knew she didn't truly mean it. "You don't mean it."

She furrowed her brows feeling herself become angry with him, him and his damn confidence. "I'm going back to Italy with my father and grandmother," Haley watched different emotions flash across his features. Anger, grief, then fear. "We're leaving next week."

Nathan was mentally jolted. _No. This can't be happening. She can't leave. _He felt a pang in his chest as his stomach knotted up. He felt sick. "Your father is making you guys leave," She nodded slowly. "Because of me?"

Haley couldn't lie to him, so she only nodded again before looking away. She couldn't stand to look him in the eye anymore, she could feel her own heart breaking at the thought of never seeing him again. "You can go back to your life and your fiance. I won't be in the way."

"I want you to be in the way, Hales." Nathan admitted his eyes never leaving her. He watched her head snap back to face him, she looked so conflicted.

"My father has plans for me as well Nathan, and I can't go against him just like you can't go against yours." She waited for him to challenge her, ready to finally get this battle over with. It was going to kill her to leave him next week when she felt so strongly for him. She never thought in a million years that when she came to America that she would fall in love.

His eyes roamed her face, the swelling in her right cheek was finally starting to go down. "You didn't run into a door did you?" He saw panic flash in her eyes momentarily. "He hit you, didn't he?"

Haley looked away, giving him the answer with her silence.

"That son of a bitch!" Nathan exclaimed causing Haley to flinch at his tone. "I'm going to kick his ass."

She quickly grabbed his arm halting him as he turned to head towards the house. "Nathan don't. It will only make things worse."

"He has no right to lay his hand on you Haley!" He argued back, his temper was well above the boiling point.

"Like your father has never laid a hand on you," She could feel her own temper flaring at his stupidity. _Did he honestly think he would make it all better by fighting with my father? Was he trying to make my life a living hell? _"Please don't do anything stupid, I love my father. He and my grandmother are the only people I have."

He stared into her big brown eyes and his anger slowly subsided. "You have me."

Her breath caught in her throat. She then realized how close they were and that she was still gripping his arm. "Nathan I..." She started, taking a step back and letting go of his arm.

Nathan could sense her trying to shut him out so he stepped closer, gently grabbing her face in his hands. He wasn't letting her go that easy. "I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

Haley gasped, completely thrown of guard. She didn't have a chance to respond as Nathan captured her lips in a sensual kiss. It took her a minute to gain her bearings before she kissed him back. Her whole body was on fire, she could feel the energy all the way to her toes. She wrapped her arms around his waist feeling his muscles through the thin material of his shirt. Their tongues dueled for dominance as his hands roamed down her face to her shoulders, he broke the kiss but continued down her jawline to the spot just below her ear.

Nathan came undone from the moan that escaped her throat. He grabbed her waist as her hands came up to wrap around his neck. She gripped the hair at the base of his neck holding him in place as he proceeded his attack down her neck. Haley whimpered in pleasure as he nipped at the spot just above her collarbone, she grabbed his face and brought his lips back to her own. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her nails rake across his back. In one swift motion he had them on the ground with him laying on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Haley was in a cloudy haze, she couldn't form not a single thought. She was trying to compose herself but with the experienced lips of Nathan she didn't stand a chance. She could distinctly feel the bulge in his pants as he pressed into her and his right hand roamed down the length of her side before coming up to cup her breast through her dress.

That's when things became all to real for her. She had to stop this. Haley broke the kiss and shoved him off of her ignoring the confused look on his face as she quickly stood up.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked leaning back on one elbow to balance himself after she pushed him away. _She is a strong little thing._

"I'm sorry...I...can't...I can't do this." Haley stuttered out before taking off back up to the house. She heard him call after her but she didn't dare turn around to look at him for fear she would go running back.

She reached the back door and was thankful to see her father wasn't in the kitchen, so she hurriedly took off downstairs to her room. Haley locked her door once inside and leaned back against it, sliding to sit on the floor. She was still somewhat out of breath not from running but from Nathan and their encounter.

Her pulse was racing out of control and her body was still on fire. Her heart constricted when she remembered his confession. _He's in love with me ._And the way he was looking at her when he told her, it was like he was seeing into her very soul. That he could see the truth in her whether she was ready to admit it or not.

_That she was most definitely in love with him too._

* * *

That's it for now! Sorry it wasn't that long, I promise the next one will be longer, and I should have it up sooner. Well let me know what you guys think!


End file.
